User blog:JKGame/Fred Jones vs Setsuna (Fire Emblem Fates): Bonus Rap Battles
Ok, I can explain. I was just thinking of random matchups and then boom, this idea popped into my head. The idea was just way too silly and hilarious for me to pass up and I just had to create this. Since this is a bonus battle with a rather silly matchup, I'm not really taking this one as seriously as a lot of my other battles. It's also a lot shorter, too. Like, Season 1 of ERB short. So what's the connection between these characters? Simple. It's literally a guy who's always making traps vs a girl who's always falling into traps. That's the big connection. Hope you enjoy this battle while I'm still working on My Little Rap Battles as well as finishing up my freshman year in a few weeks or so. Oh yeah, and here's the beat. Guess what kind of beat it is. (Beat's completely optional, though. It's only here to add to the joke.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qzo8fRwWHc (Battle starts at 0:26) Battle BONUS RAP BATTLE!!! SETSUNA! VS! FRED JONES! BEGIN! 'Fred Jones:' Hey, gang! Looks like we have a new mystery in our hands! This gal somehow gets her pleasure just from falling into traps! I mean, come on! Was the life of a rich kid really just that boring? Plus, you sound like a female Shaggy if he actually smoked some herbs from Midori! You better prepare yourself before I split you up into a bunch of little body parts! Oh, you're totally the best retainer! Just kidding, I was just being sarcastic with that bar! Not that you would've known, though. But now it's time for you to rap! Just remember that when you lose, Lady Hinoka won't be here to save your @ss! 'Setsuna:' It's my turn now? Oh, I didn't realize that. Whoops. But I'm pretty good at sniping foes. You can bet that I'll hit bull's eye on you. Your show uses the same formula so much, no one's asking, "What's New?" You're obsessed with making traps? Guess that's more traps for me to fall into. You're the most boring in your gang. You don't even have a real catchphrase. I'm not fazed by your verse. Keep thinking you'll win, but you can't escape Fates. This kid shouldn't have meddled with this archer's business in this verbal war You don't even belong in Coolsville with...uh, how uncool you are. 'Fred Jones:' Hold the phone! I know you're a complete dunce! No need to ask Velma! If I wanted a JRPG with a Setsuna, I'd play I Am Setsuna! I can easily topple you! You couldn't even defend Castle Shirasagi! With how much you get into danger, you're like Fire Emblem's Daphne! 'Setsuna:' Hm? Well, that was short. But you should consider this your Conquest If you're into traps so much, maybe I should introduce you to Forrest. I'd give you the re-boot, but it looks like you got that plenty of times You're the one who fell into a trap now. But I must go. Good-bye. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! BONUS- "You activated my trap card!" "It's a trap!" -RAP BATTLES!!! Poll Who won? Fred Jones Setsuna Scrapped Lyric 'Fred Jones:' Call this Conquest, 'cause I'll beat you just like how Corrin beat le Hoshidans! Opponents in need of hire Yu Narukami Alfonse and Sharena (Fire Emblem Heroes) Alm and Celica Clutch Powers Category:Blog posts